Judas Iscariot
by Daphne-Fae
Summary: Somewhen after the fifth season. "R" for using the names of several drugs that are not suitable for the youth...


Well, finally, here is the translation of "Judas Iscariot". Since English is not my first language, I cannot say that there are no mistakes, but I always try to give my best. If you are interested in the original version (I changed some things during the translation progress because some things just sound better if you say them another way), please send me a message, and I will send the original version to you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I don't own Haruka and Michiru. Judas Iscariot is taken out of the bible. The story is mine, all mine!!! ^-^  
  
---------------  
  
Judas Iscariot  
  
A woman with blonde hair went along the street, cheerfully whistling. It was already getting dark, but the street lamps illuminated the district nearly as light as day. She rooted for the keys in the pocket of her coat while crossing the street and walking towards her house.  
  
She was already close to the front door when suddenly a person stepped out of another entrance and stopped in front of her.  
  
It was a quite young woman, wearing dark clothes that were hanging loose all around her. Her eyes, dark framed, showed an excessive misuse of alcohol and nicotine and a lack of sleep, and, moreover, they were additionally underlined by black make-up. Her green hair wasn't very well- dressed; it straggled and was greasy, obviously it had not been combed for a long time now. In a corner of her lips a cigarette, half-smoked already, silently glowed.  
  
The blonde scrutinized the woman, then looked at her, her eyes telling an unspoken question, forcing a statement.  
  
The woman pulled at her cigarette and took it out of her mouth with trembling hands. "Haruka, I have to talk with you", she said in a low and rough voice.  
  
Haruka's face got an expression somewhere between melancholy and vexation. "A stroll?" she briefly asked.  
  
The green-haired nodded.  
  
Haruka twisted her mouth shortly and resigning. Then she turned around and asked the other women with a little movement of her head to follow her.  
  
  
  
They walked side to side for a while, not telling a word. The darkness of the park was just lifted for several times when a glimmering lamp was standing along their way, and the silence was just broken by the noise of the animals getting active during night.  
  
After a few minutes, Haruka sighed quietly. "Well, what's the matter?" she asked without looking at Michiru.  
  
She hesitated. "How're you?" she answered with another question.  
  
Haruka frowned a bit. Then she smiled slightly. "How I am? Oh, I feel excellent. I just managed to give up smoking, the company is working out fine, the shares are increasing towards infinity and I found a divine new girlfriend."  
  
Michiru jerked imperceptible when hearing the last words. "Is she tasty?"  
  
"What're you talking about?"  
  
"Is she pretty?"  
  
"Well, yes", Haruka said. "Quite pretty, yeah."  
  
Michiru hastily pulled at her cigarette. "Is she better than me?"  
  
Haruka couldn't believe her ears. "Eeh - what?!"  
  
"I want to know if she's better than me", Michiru repeated, low but empathic.  
  
"You... you can't be serious!" Haruka looked at Michiru in disbelief. "Listen, we separated. And YOU wanted this separation, not me!"  
  
"I know." Michiru threw the fag-end onto the ground and stubbed it out with the heel of her black boot.  
  
"So, what d'ya want? Do you wanna come back to me, regretting what you did? Do you believe I will say "Oh, no problem, okay, come back"? After YOU left ME?!"  
  
Michiru didn't answer. But this silence was a sufficient answer.  
  
"When you left, I was down at bottom of hell. I cried for hours, like a waterfall. I threw my whole life away, forgot my future for the memory of the past. I sat in front of your picture, without pausing a second, and I didn't want anything more than you coming back to me. But then it stopped. I started living anew. And I'm doing well. Perhaps I'm doing better than before." Haruka folded her arms. "Now I'm pretty sure."  
  
"So, I always was a hindrance for your?" Michiru asked sharply. "Why did you stay with me then and why didn't you wish me in hell?!"  
  
"Because I loved you, Michiru!" Haruka answered, almost screaming. "But you deceived me in every respect!"  
  
Michiru looked away for a moment and then focussed on the person opposite to her. "You never took me to task."  
  
"I didn't want to lose you."  
  
"But when I left you, you didn't say a word."  
  
"Cause I hoped you'd come back." Haruka's voice grew.  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Because I loved you! But that's the past!" Haruka screamed.  
  
Michiru got out a cigarette package, took out a cigarette, put it between her lips and lighted it. "Haruka, I need you", she said softly.  
  
"By the way, it just occurred to you", Haruka hissed ironically.  
  
"Look at me. I'm a wreck. Physically, psychically. I never felt so good as when I left you. I was free, independent, unchained. But then loneliness came. I tried everything. I boozed, I smoked, I took shit, I tried XTC, LSD, but... but nothing helped me getting over this hole in my soul. You were absent, and you remained absent." Michiru's voice lowered down, she nearly was whispering. She greedy pulled at her cigarette, and the top glowed. She blew the smoke out of her nose. "I thought, I could live without you, but I can't."  
  
Haruka looked past her ex. "I thought the same at the beginning, but... do watch ME. I live. I really live, and I didn't need drugs to get over being alone again, quite the reverse. I don't need to miss you."  
  
"Because you can have any woman you want?"  
  
"No, because someone cheating me that shameless isn't worth my love or my sorrow", Haruka replied coldly.  
  
Michiru snipped away some of the ashes on her cigarette. She looked down. "I'm not worth your love. Was I ever?"  
  
Haruka's eyes went soft, at least a bit. "More than anyone else."  
  
"But that's past."  
  
"We're too different now. We have different goals in live."  
  
"You gave up your dreams. And I gave up mine, too", Michiru added bitterly.  
  
"We dreamed together in the past, but now I live in reality. And in reality, there is place for dreaming. Neither for you." Hardly recognized by anyone, Haruka's voice was a little rough. "I don't love you anymore, Michiru. Accept and understand that."  
  
"It will take some time until I will be able to."  
  
"But you will be able", Haruka said low. "I know you will be able to. You're strong, Michiru, stronger than you believe or than you appear to yourself at the moment."  
  
Michiru was silent. Then she asked, still hesitating: "So, this is a farewell, a parting for eternity?"  
  
Haruka nodded. "Yeah. It's surely better this way."  
  
Again, there was a pause, not even broken by the animals. Perhaps because it shouldn't be. Then Michiru took another pull. "Maybe you're right. We're too different."  
  
Haruka's eyelids fluttered, and she swallowed hard. She bit her lips. "You got a cigarette for me?" she asked without any trace of feelings in her voice.  
  
Michiru looked at her, confused, then she hastily rummaged for the package in her pocket. "O'course", she said and gave it to the blonde.  
  
Haruka took out one and lighted it with the lighter that Michiru also passed her. She inhaled and blew the smoke towards sky.  
  
For a long time, the dissimilar women looked at each other, then Haruka hugged the green-haired. "Farewell", she whispered in a husky voice.  
  
Michiru drew herself in deeper embrace with her ex. "Farewell", she whispered too and closed her eyes.  
  
Several seconds they stood there, motionless, right in the middle of the park, then Haruka detached from Michiru. She looked in her eyes for a last time, then she turned around and left, without saying another word.  
  
Michiru watched her leaving. A moment later, the shape of Haruka melted into darkness. The last thing the green-haired woman saw was the glowing of the fag-end when Haruka threw it away, then it turned dark and silent again. 


End file.
